Sola
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: Sasuke se fue y Sakura aún no se ha recuperado. Inesperadamente, él regresa. Muchas cosas suceden ¿Será Sakura capaz de soportar todo eso?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer: yo no soy la "propietaria" de naruto, obviamente.... si lo fuera, las cosas serian MUY distintas xD**

**' Chapter 1'**

**Otra vez sola**

Otra vez sola. Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla, de nuevo. Una lágrima que representa todo el dolor que siento ahora. A esa lágrima le sigue otra, y otra y otra. Entre desesperados sollozos, me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo. Otra vez tu rostro en mis sueños… o, quizás ahora, pesadillas… ya no lo sé. Me atormentas cada momento después de que te fuiste esa fría noche de lluvia, sacando todo lo bueno de mí y dejando solo recuerdos. Me hundo en un mar de recuerdos tuyos ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Por qué no puedo solo olvidarte como a los demás? Aun despiertas sentimientos en mi, sentimientos que no quiero, pues me hacen sufrir. Me inflijo dolor viendo tu rostro en mi mente día a día, y me estoy destruyendo poco a poco a mí misma. No quiero abrir mis ojos. Tu presencia me sigue a donde voy, todo me recuerda a ti.

Es la misma rutina todos los días. El instituto es mi cárcel, pero por lo menos agradezco que no estés aquí, porque tu sola presencia me tortura. No puedo mirarte a los ojos aunque quiera. No puedo olvidar lo sucedido… no puedo dejar de quererte. Muy a mi pesar, sigues siendo mi único y verdadero amor. El primero.

Un buen día llegaste. Al fin. Te busque cuando Naruto me había dicho que regresaste. Me moría de ganas por volverte a ver…  
Entre una multitud de estudiantes, en el patio del colegio, te encontrabas tú. Tan perfecto y hermoso…tal y como te recordaba. Me quede mirándote un buen rato, regocijándome con tu cuerpo… no había otra palabra que pudiera describirte. Así eras y sigues siendo… perfecto.

Levantaste la mirada. Tus ojos negros buscaron a alguien perdido entre la gente. Me viste y me sonreíste, sentí un vuelco al corazón en ese instante. El tiempo se detuvo, solo éramos tu y yo.

Caminaste hacia mí, a pesar de que Naruto te gritaba cada vez más fuerte. Solo venias muy decidido a verme, no podía creerlo ¿me amaba? ¿Qué estará pensando ahora? Cada segundo que pasa mis mejillas se tornan más rojas, las piernas me tiemblan, no sé si podre aguantar.

Tan pronto como te vi de cerca, pasaste a mi lado, sin dirigirme ni una mirada. Me giré y vi algo que me hizo sufrir como nunca antes. Una punzada en mi pecho se hacía presente. El dolor de nuevo. Lagrimas, muchas lagrimas, comenzaban a juntarse en mis ojos, amenazando con salir…**

* * *

**

**N/A: Bueno, este es mi primer fic... pensaba hacerlo un one- shot pero me abandono la imaginacion y no puedo dejarlo simplemente asi! tratare de actualizar seguido**

**Espero qe les haya gustado... ¿merece un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno…continuo con mi fic!  
Como ya dije, los personajes no me pertenecen… lamentablemente, porque si asi hubiese sido… XD!**

**Muchas gracias Caro! Amiga, te quiero muchísimo! Gracias por haberme ayudado con este cap!!!!**

**Espero que les guste esta segunda parte, y que me dejen algunos reviews :)**

**Ahora, lo verdaderamente importante:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
**_Dolor _

Ahí te vi, abrazando y… besando… a otra. Una mujer, pelirroja, alta… linda… tenía todo lo que yo no. Ella era todo lo que nunca podría ser.  
Te acercaste hasta ella, tomaste su rostro entre tus manos y la besaste tiernamente.

Mi mundo se venía abajo y no podía hacer nada. Bajé mi cabeza, no sin antes echarles una última mirada, y me fui. – ojala sean muy felices, a costa de mi sufrimiento.- susurré y comencé a caminar.

Ahora estoy aquí, muriéndome. Esperando por algo que no va a llegar…esperando un amor no correspondido…aun esperándote a ti ¿es que no me ves? Todavía sigo aquí, al pie de este árbol de cerezo mirando a la nada…esperando ver esas gemas negras otra vez, esperando oír tu voz otra vez, diciendo que me amas. Pero eso es imposible, tu estas con ella y eso es todo. No hay lugar para los tres. Es ella o yo…y la respuesta era más que obvia.

Me canso de esperar y emprendo mi camino a casa, otra vez. El lugar esta completamente vacío. Ninguna alma se acerca a ver a esta chica, ni la consuelan. Sola. Asi estaba ella...

_**

* * *

**__Querido Sasuke-kun: _

_No entiendo siquiera porque escribo esto. Sé que nunca recibirás esta carta, no debería molestarme…pero aun así lo hago, porque no pierdo las esperanzas de que quizás la estés leyendo ahora mismo. _

_Siento un dolor en el pecho y es culpa tuya. Cuando leas esto, probablemente estaré muerta. No quiero que nadie sufra con esto, no quiero hacerme la víctima, pero así no puedo seguir._

_Probablemente tu no entiendas todo lo que pasa en estos momentos por mi mente, tampoco pretendo que lo hagas, simplemente quería decirte por medio de estas líneas que ahora escribo, lo que no me atreví a decirte por ser tan cobarde. _

_Es más que obvio que tú no correspondes a mis sentimientos, pero aun así quería intentarlo. _

_Yo te amo._

_Pensaras que estoy loca, me creerás una molestia, como lo has hecho siempre. Eres tan frio, arrogante, orgulloso… eres tan…Sasuke…que de seguro no tendrás tiempo para encargarte de una molestia como yo._

_Espero que entiendas y no te lleves malos recuerdos míos._

_Recuerda lo que vivimos, cuando estábamos juntos, Naruto, tu y yo, y no me olvides_

_Te amará por siempre,_

_Haruno Sakura…_

**

* * *

****¿sera esta historia, merecedora de un review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron! no me esperaba tantos...en realidad ni siquiera esperaba que lo leyeran xD pero bueno, gracias por darme ánimos para continuar con esto =D **

**_gotic flower: _Los personajes tienen alrededor de 17 años, mas o menos. **

**_XY-last: _sisi xD es una carta de despedida... Pero no todo es lo que parece, y este es uno de esos casos .... **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gomenasaiii!!!!!!!! **

**Este "capitulo" - si se puede llamar asi- es muy corto, lo se. Es que me ha abandonado la imaginación!!!! T_T **

**Pero trataré de esforzarme para escribir ya mismo lo que sigue! Lo prometo XD!! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En fin, a la historia....**

* * *

Termino de escribir, al fin. Enjuago mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano y me levanto. Una carrera hasta la cocina, me propuse a mi misma. Una vez ahí, agarro el cuchillo mas filoso de todos y subo a mi habitación.

Estaba a punto de cometer una locura y lo sabia. Pero ya no habia vuelta atrás. Respiro hondo y cierro los ojos. Suavemente siento el frio del metal del cuchillo clavándose en mi carne. Escucho un ruido en mi ventana, pero no me importa. Mi sangre comienza a brotar de mis heridas. Me dejo caer moribunda, esperando a que el momento llegue.

Siento unos brazos que me sostienen, ya no toco el frio piso de mi habitacion. Siento unas gotas caer desde arriba, sobre mi rostro. – por favor- susurra la persona al lado mio. Empiezo a ver las cosas borrosas y los parpados me pesan. – no me dejes, por favor no!- dice con voz temblorosa ese…mi ángel, mi perfecto ángel. Ahora pude reconocerlo. Su aroma era inconfundible. – Sasuke-kun- dije, débilmente, tratando de darle batalla a la muerte…

* * *

**Don't kill me! hice lo que pude ¬¬**

**PD: hacepto criticas, malas o buenas, para mejorar esta historiia! ****de nuevo, perdon por hacer este cap tan cortito U_U**

**Nos leemos, besos! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que me tardé mucho con la conti, pero es que estuve con muchas evaluaciones y blabla, ya saben.**

**N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto, que yo solamente uso para hacerlos protagonistas de mis estupideces.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: **_¿Despedidas? _

**_-Sakura's POV- _**

_Las noches con su luna y sus estrellas, observan, impasibles, mi despedida…Mis ojos se cierran y la oscuridad me envuelve impidiéndome regresar. Siento tu mano sobre la mía y tus brazos a mi alrededor, que me devuelven el calor que esta noche perdí. Sin saber porqué me rindo. Estoy dejando todo atrás, una vez más. Soy cobarde, si. Y débil._

_Fue eso lo que despreciaste siempre de mí ¿verdad? Siempre mi presencia te era molesta, porque no era más que una chiquilla tonta que no sabía lo que hacía. Que estaba obsesionada… y enamorada, realmente enamorada de ti. Pero no lo supiste entender._

_Quédate tranquilo, de todas formas me iré. Te dejaré en paz para que seas feliz y reconstruyas tu tan preciado clan, con esa… esa Zorra.  
_

**_-Sasuke's POV- _**

_Soy un estúpido. _

_No supe quererla,… no supe decirle lo que en verdad sentía. Y ahora ella se va. Me deja solo, solo con el recuerdo de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Todas esas misiones y peleas. En los momentos más felices ella estuvo, estuvo para mí. Y yo no aprecié eso. Mi estúpido orgullo no me permitía hablarle, revelarle mi verdadero yo, como siempre quise hacerlo._

_Llegamos al hospital. Ahora tengo que dejarla en una fría sala para que intenten salvarla. Pero no quiero. Soy demasiado egoísta y no quiero alejarla de mi lado, por más que deba hacerlo. _

_Aunque La quiero viva, viva y sonriente como siempre fue. _

_Debo dejarla ir, al menos por ahora, me alejaré de ella. Solo resta esperar que pase. Que toda esta pesadilla termine para poder estar juntos, felices, finalmente. _

_Si tan solo supieras todo lo que significas para mí...._

_**Sakura.**_

**

* * *

**

Miren que botoncito tan sexy el que dice _Review_....

|  
v


	5. Chapter 5

**Otro cap más....faltan dos y ya termino =)**

**Disclaimer: naruto no es mío y blablabla todo eso... ya saben ;)**

**Advertencia: aii algunas...palabrotas xD y el cap está narrado por Sasuke, cuando "habla" o piensa sakura yo aviso ;D**

**aaaaaa....jeje, en el capítulo anterior creo que me equivoqé de nº de cap... =D ... Gomenasai...estaba algo distraida! :$**

**Bueno, nada más para agregar... nos leemos más abajoooooooow**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

_¿Adiós?_

La noche pasaba lenta… interminable. Cada segundo era decisivo. Su vida corría peligro, esta vez tardé mucho en llegar… estúpida Karin.

**-Flash back-**

_-Hmp, Karin- le dije cuando terminé de besarla._

_-¡¡Sasuke-kun!! Estoy taaaaaan feliz de que me hayas saludado así. No lo esperaba, pero me hace sentir bien, porque significa que sigo importándote, amor mío.- dijo e intentó besarme de nuevo. Yo la aparté._

_-Pero…cariño…yo- balbuceó_

_-Tú y yo nada… no existe más nosotros, no me digas amor mío, cariño, o todas esas estúpidas cursilerías. Olvídame, porque nunca más estaremos juntos. Pero recuerda, que este último beso fue una despedida- dije serio._

_-¡No!- exclamó-¡tú nunca te alejarás de mí!_

_-Lo lamento- respondí- ya lo hice._

_-Eres un hijo de puta, Uchiha!- gritó fuera de sus cavales- DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HICE POR TI, ME DEJAS ASÍ SIN MÁS... ¡¡SIN UNA NOCHE JUNTOS!!-_

_-¡TU ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA, TE ENTREGAS A TODO EL MUNDO! ¡PORQUE NO LE VAS A DECIR A SUIGETSU QUE TE ATIENDA COMO OTRAS VECES! ¡RAMERA!- ya, ahí me descontrolé._

_- O_O- se quedó re... WTFuckeada._

_-YA ME OISTE, PUTA! ¡¡¡LÁRGATE!!!-_

_Muy sorprendida, y humillada, se fue. Al fin pude controlarme y estar en paz un rato. Pero en ese momento me acordé que Sakura, mi molestia, nos había visto. Debía hablar con ella. Debía decirle todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que la necesito y la quiero. Y corrí. Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitían, sin detenerme en ningún momento._

_Y llegué. Llegué y el cubito de hielo en mi pecho, llamese corazón, se detuvo. Al verla ahí... .casi sin vida._

**-Fin del Flash back-**

Después de eso la traje aquí.

Por favor, sálvenla- le pedí a los médicos.

-va a ser muy difícil, muchacho.- susurró con vos queda el doctor- está muy débil.

Una vez más me repetía mentalmente que era mi culpa. Mi maldita culpa. Puto sea el destino, que me está arrebatando al amor de mi vida.

Condenado orgullo, que no me dejó amarla. Estúpidos pensamientos, que no me permitían imaginarla. Seré tarado, que nunca pude demostrarle cuanto la necesito.

Los minutos pasan, ese endemoniado y constante tic-tac del puto reloj me atormentan. Marcando las horas, minutos, segundos quizás, que faltan para que definitivamente deje este mundo y se suma en un sueño del que no despertará.

**_-Sakura's Pov-_**

_Oscuridad. _

_Soledad._

_ Frío. _

_Miedo._

_Son los únicos sentimientos que me azotan estos instantes. Escucho voces, lejanas, muy lejanas pero que todavía se oyen. _

_Veo los rostros en mi mente, caras conocidas que significan mucho para mí. _

_Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto… Sasuke._

_Mamá, papá… mi familia._

_Kakashi; mi sensei, Gai, Tsunade, todos..._

_Veo claramente cada uno de mis recuerdos, todo lo que pasamos juntos. Las salidas con las chicas, los almuerzos en Ichiraku, las misiones, absolutamente todo. _

_Dicen que cuando tu hora está próxima ves todo lo que viviste claramente, y todas las imágenes pasan por tu mente una vez más de forma fugaz. ¿Será que ya es mi hora? No, no puede serlo. Debo luchar, por todos. Por mí también. No quiero morir ahora que ha vuelto, y por más que me duela deseo verlo. Sentir esos ojos oscuros, negros como la noche, clavándose en mí, mirándome de la forma más fría e indiferente. Su voz, diciéndome molesta a cada paso que doy por estar cerca de su persona. Quiero verlo._

_Voy a luchar, no me rendiré._

_Fuerzas, Sakura, fuerzas. No te dejes llevar. Que comience la pelea._

**_-Fin del Sakura's pov-_**

-Ya está, no hay nada más que hacer- dijo el médico que atendía a Sakura.

Nada más que hacer, nada más que hacer… nada, nada, nada… se repetía Sasuke en su mente. Su rostro palideció al oír aquello. Escuchó eso que quería evitar enterarse…

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó como exaltado, totalmente destruido. Entró a la sala como un loco, derrumbando todo a su paso.

-¡Tú!- gritó al estar al lado de Sakura- ¡Tú, maldita y estúpida molestia! ¡tú y tu condenado cabello rosado que me persiguen! ¡Mentirosa!- gritó fuera de sí.- ¡dijiste que me esperarías, que esperarías a mi llegada! ¡dijiste que me amabas, zorra!-

- Sasuke, cálmate- intentó tranquilizarlo Tsunade.

-No vieja, ¡déjeme! ¡Vaya a tomar su bendito sake y déjese de joder!- dijo exasperado. Realmente se había vuelto loco, pensaron todos.

-¡Váyanse a la mierda!- exclamó y arrojó hacia ellos un vaso de vidrio, que quedo hecho pedazos, y cerró la puerta.

**-Sakura's POV-**

_-sasuke-kun?- me pregunté a mi misma. Podía jurar haber escuchado su voz… gritándome…¿Zorra? O_O_

_Este me las paga. Puede que ahora esté débil, pero cuando despierte lo mato ¬¬… _

_Hice un esfuerzo para levantarme, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos…_

_Luz. Una luz brillante me iluminaba. Lo primero que vi fue el techo, y lo primero que escuché fueron los gritos del Uchiha._

**-fin Sakura's Pov-**

**-Normal pov..-**

-Maldición- musitó, tratando de incorporarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Sin siquiera saber lo que pasaba, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, todos entraron a la sala y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

El menor de los Uchiha miraba estático la escena.

Una ira incontrolable corría por sus venas… iba a explotar…uno, dos…

-SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Primero: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA!**

**Segundo: diganme que les pareció.**

**¿Que les gustaría que pase? **

**¿Debería intervenir, una vez más, la pu.. digo Karin?**

**¿Sasuke se debería quedar con Sakura?**

**¿Debería ella... morir?**

**¿Deberían tener una vida juntos... y un.... bebé?**

**O sin bebé,..... solo una vida juntos ¿eh?**

**uds deciden si el final es feliz o trágico...**

**xfaaa... ahora que estoy depre, alegrenme con sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD [[perdón, pero es que me hace taan feliz que me dejen algunos XD]]**

**chauchi! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Waaaaa! Gomeeeeeen! **

**perdón por la tardanzaa! es que estuve con cosas del colegio y los malditos problemas con internet ¬¬**

**bien... el proximo es el ultimo, definitivo. me duele dejarlo, era mi primer fic y es como.... T_T como que me despiidoo de algo que me costo trabajo hacer y... no se... ToT**

**bueno... ya dirán que les pareció.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

_Ya no siento lo mismo... ¿o si?_

**-Sakura's Pov-**

Había salido del hospital dos semanas atrás… dos semanas que no lo veía.

Me pregunto donde debe estar ahora… lo extraño.

Si, lo extraño… a pesar de todo lo malo que me hizo, a pesar de tener una novia… a pesar de que aún me considera…

- **Una molestia…- **las palabras que tanto me repetía él, escapan de mis labios… un vago recuerdo… 

- **Pero, _mi _molestia- **dice una voz detrás de mí. 

Reconozco esa voz; fría e imponente… carente de emociones.

Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿TU molestia?- pregunto… tratando de ser lo más fría posible. Pero no me sale, no soy así.

- Si, mía y de nadie más.- responde sereno, convencido de su respuesta.

- Desde cuando, Uchiha?- repuse- si mal no recuerdo, me abandonaste… en medio de la noche en una estúpida banca, aun sabiendo que te amaba… me dejaste sin importarte lo que te dije, ¡tonto! Me estaba confesando…diciéndote, de la forma más sincera, lo que sentía en lo profundo de mi alma… pero ¿y? no te importó una mierda

- Pero…- trata de decir Sasuke, pero no le dejo.

- Pero nada, estúpido… ¡escúchame bien! ¡escucha lo que te digo porque no lo voy a repetir! Te comprendí, te ayudé y te protegí todo lo que pude… traté de impedir que cometas una locura, traté de detenerte pero no te importó, te dije que te amaba… si, amaba… porque ahora es tarde, porque ya no te amo. Perdi todo lo que tenía… también lo que no, pero no me importa. Eres un idiota!

Iba a seguir… pero algo me lo impidió.

**-Sasuke's Pov-**

Sé que no habla en serio... al menos quiero creerlo.

No puede ser verdad esto.

Entonces, sin pensarlo, me lanzo a sus brazos... pisando mi orgullo, mandándolo a la mierda. Porque, por más que no quiera ni me guste admitirlo, la amo más que a nada...

Corto lo que estaba diciendo con un beso.

Sus labios, dulces, con sabor a cereza, están estáticos debajo de los míos. Sé que eso es de los nervios y la sorpresa, pues no tardó ni un minuto en corresponderme.

Sus labios se mueven freneticamente bajo los míos, demandando con pasión que profundize en beso. Muerdo juguetonamente su labio inferior, procurando no lastimarla, arrancandole un suspiro en el acto; en un descuido de su parte, meto mi curiosa lengua en esa cavidad que moría por probar desde que la volví a ver.

Y una pregunta azota mi mente ¿La quiero realmente?

Ni yo lo sé con exactitud.

Pero al momento de separarnos, debido a la necesidad del -maldito- oxígeno, la miro... Mis dudas se disipan y entiendo que ella es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el restos de mis días.

Sus ojos verdes se clavan en los míos, como si estuvieramos en plena batalla de miradas. Un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas, la hace ver inocente y tierna. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, que luego desaparece.

**-Fin Sasuke's Pov-**

**-Sakura's Pov-**

Me besó.

Fue un momento mágico, algo que nunca creí que sucería en la realidad.

Me mira y lo miro, sus ojos clavados en los míos. Verde contra Negro. Una batalla que quiero ganar.

Su rostro está inexpresivo, como siempre... Y entonces reacciono, con la ligera sensación de que aquello no valió la pena, que no significó nada para él... y pienso, aunque no quiera creerlo, que está jugando conmigo.

La sonrisa que tenía desapareció y la miré seria....

* * *

**La corte asi, soy mala pero m te irr... **

**besos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

_Las cosas cambian_

* * *

Lo separé, lo empujé, y me alejé. Con paso firme, caminé sin rumbo fijo; sin mirar atrás, me dirigí a donde mis pies me dictaban.

La noche se hacía presente lentamente. La tenue luz de luna apenas lograban iluminar el camino; una sensación extraña me embargó. Y entonces supe que estaba perdida.

Maldición- murmuro por lo bajo. Luego un grito, seguido de miles de rocas destruidas. No debí, mi mano sangra.

Se supone que no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo, ni siquiera retomar mi puesto como AMBU, que conseguí con tanto esfuerzo... Pero ahí estaba, en medio de la nada, destruyendo todo a mi paso.

La vida es una cruel mentira, la verdad es solo fantasía; mis deseos, tan puros, son ahora inexistentes y aún más imposibles que la última vez... Tanto tiempo creí que cuando regresara sería distinto; creí que se daría cuenta de sus errores, de todo el amor que le profesaba, pero fue distinto... solo me usa para lo que quiere, como a esa zorra de Karin...

Pero no, ya no más.

No me quedaré de brazos cruzados, esperando un milagro, dejando que me use a su antojo.

No dejaré que juegue conmigo.

Por más que lo ame aún más que a mi propia vida, lo ignoraré.... Será lo mejor para ambos.

--

**Sasuke's Pov**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpido? Siempre arruino todo... Y encima ¡No sé que hice!... ¡Dios! Mujeres... ¿¡Quién las entiende!?

Pero, aún que sea así, es la mujer a quien yo amo... con la que quiero compartir los años que quedan de mi vida; a la que quiero ver vestida de blanco esperándome en el altar, a la que quiero ver al despertar, toda desarreglada, a mi lado a la mañana y a la que quiero besar hasta el cansancio... Porque sus labios son mi veneno, mi perdición.

Ahora es diferente... Pensé que sería como antes, que correría a mis brazos y a besarme sin importar que. Sin embargo, es distinto. Porque a la señorita se le ocurrió ser una persona decente; porque prefiere ignorar sus sentimientos a sentirse lastimada... pero no lo entiendo. No sé por qué lo cree, si yo la amo como nunca amé a nadie... con ella es distinto, puedo estar seguro de que no me sería infiel, y que estará conmigo en las buenas y en las malas... La tengo que recuperar, recuperar su confianza, aunque me cueste la vida...

**Fin Sasuke's Pov**

**--**

Y comencé a sentir frío. Me helaba, se me calaba en los huesos, y cada vez lo sentía más... Me estaba muriendo, o por lo menos, lo iba a ser si no conseguía un refugio...

Logré divisar una cabaña a lo lejos; parecía desabitada y muy sucia, pero servía como refugio momentáneo. Pero avancé y no pude, no me sostuve, no pude.

Estuve a punto de tener un encuentro cercano con el piso, con la tierra sucia, pero algo me sostuvo... Me giré y encontré a quién no planeaba, ni quería, ver.

--

**Sasuke's Pov**

La vi a lo lejos caminando... No pensé que estaría tan cerca... bueno, tan cerca para mí al menos. Me acerqué a abrazarla, pero se desplomó antes... Me quede helado, suerte que pude sostenerla.

No sabía que le pasaba, pero la debilidad era notable; estaba fría y tenía los labios blancos. No pude verla así, asi que cerré los ojos... Me mataba, tenía ganas de golpear el suelo y golpearme por haberla dejado ir así como así...

La sostuve por la cintura y la giré sin separarnos. La miré a los ojos, y me quemaba. Veía su amor a través de ellos... eran tan expresivos... Tan hermosos, muy hermosos, algo que me cautivó en el primer momento...

Estuvimos así un largo rato.

Solo observandonos detalladamente, transmitiendo de esa manera más pura todo los sentimientos que no necesitabamos decir con palabras... con eso era suficiente....

o.o.o.o.o.o

Sin saber cómo, llegué con ella en brazos a la cabaña. Los besos y caricias no tardaron en hacerse presente, y a ellos se le sumaban los suspiros de ella.

Suspiros tan cargado de deseo, gemidos que clamaban por mi pasión y mi cuerpo.

No dudé ni un segundo en complacerla.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Nuestras prendas estorbaban, _las arrojamos vaya a saber uno donde_. Las palabras sobraban, _nos mantuvimos callados_. Podían llegar los dueños, _no nos importaba; _porque en ese momento solo éramos ella y yo, solo ella y yo.

--

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas, que a duras penas lograban tapar algo, y bañaban nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Ella descansando en mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos, era una imagen que rebosaba de ternura... Nunca, ni en mis más locos sueños, me imaginé siendo tierno con alguien... menos con ella, mi ex-compañera de equipo, que solía ser mi molestia... Pero ahora es el amor de mi vida... ¡Cuánto puede cambiar uno! ¿Verdad?

**Fin Sasuke's Pov**

* * *

**¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**¿Debería Sakura perdonar a Sasuke? **

**¿Volverán a estar juntos alguna vez? **

**¿Podrán finalmente amarse sin ataduras? **

**Uds dirán....**

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
**v**


End file.
